Team Natsu
Team Natsu is an unnamedTeam Natsu was never officially named in either the Anime or Manga, the name was chosen by the American fanbase of Fairy Tail so that they would have something to refer to the team consisting of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy as. No one in Japan refers them as "Team Natsu", nor do they refer to them as a team, except when they were first formed. team of the Fairy Tail Guild. Creation of Team The idea for the creation of the team came from the Celestial Spirit Plue, which Natsu thought was a great idea.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 13-15 Initially, the team was formed just to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing as how well Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy, they decided to keep the team together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 6 Later, Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and its guild members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 15-16 In the end, after the events of Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, they all decided to remain together as an official team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 15-17 Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in Fairy Tail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. However, the formation of this team has caused great fear for the master, seeing as how all the members are very strong (and very careless) in their own way, both the master and the Magic Council fear (not without good reason) that they might actually end up destroying an entire city while on quests.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 Idea *Plue Founders *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Happy Missions Stop Bora Though it was not a mission he was hired to do, Natsu had to save Lucy and stop Bora from selling innocent girls into slavery. *'Status': Success **Lucy Heartfilia joins Team Natsu. Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million reward to destroy a book. They retrieved the book, but opted not to destroy it because of the true value held within. *'Status': Failure Fish for the Winged Fish Happy accepted this job, while Natsu and Lucy accompany him. This mission was successful but the team ended up disappointed when the Fish was terrible. *'Status': Success Find the Slimming Mushroom Natsu, Happy and Lucy were supposed to find the Slimming Mushroom, a popular diet food. *'Status': Unknown Stop Eisenwald Erza forces the gang to stop a Dark Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters. *'Status': Success **Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster join Team Natsu. The Cursed Island Natsu steals an S-Class mission to prove himself. The mission is to save an island of cursed humans. Gray gets roped into it and Erza tries to stop them. *'Status': Success War against Phantom Lord Enraged by the attack on Shadow Gear, the entire Fairy Tail Guild, including Team Natsu wages war on the Phantom Lord Guild. *'Status': Success **Elfman Strauss temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Mirajane Strauss temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Team Natsu becomes official! Help a Theater Mirajane gave the team this job. The job required them to perform a play for a director because all of his actors quit a day before the show was supposed to be performed. Despite the terrible acting of the team it was a hit, and they had to perform it 3 times a day for weeks. *'Status': Success Stop some Thieves Not much is known about this mission. Upon completion, Team Natsu spent the night at a local inn. *'Status': Success Stop Jellal Erza and Happy are kidnapped and Team Natsu sets off to save them. After completing their primary objective, they set off to stop Jellal as he tries to revive Zeref. *'Status': Success **Juvia Lockser temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Simon temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Shô temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Laxus Laxus makes his move to steal Fairy Tail from Makarov. As the Battle of Fairy Tail rages, with their restraints imposed upon by Freed released, Makarov sends Natsu and Gajeel to stop his power-hungry grandson. *'Status': Success **Gajeel Redfox temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop the Oración Seis Team Natsu is sent to make up a portion of the Allied Forces, aiding in the destruction of one-third of the Balam Alliance, the Dark Guild Oración Seis. *'Status': Success **The Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter Guilds all send delegates, together forming the Allied Forces. **Jellal Fernandes temporarily joins Team Natsu in order to stop Oración Seis. Save the Guild Natsu and Wendy go to Edolas to save guild and the entire town after they were sucked into an Anima. *'Status': Success **Wendy Marvell and Carla temporarily join Team Natsu. **Lucy Ashley temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Lucy Heartfilia rejoins Team Natsu in Edolas. **Natsu Dragion temporarily joins Team Natsu **Gray and Erza rejoin Team Natsu in Edolas. **Gajeel temporarily rejoins Team Natsu in Edolas. **Coco temporarily joins Team Natsu. S-Class Trial The team temporarily disbands, as Natsu and Gray are competing against each other for the title of S-Class Mage. The only one still on Natsu's team is Happy. Lucy has partnered with Cana while Erza plans to obstruct them. *'Status': Success **Team Natsu is temporarily disbanded for the trial. **Team Natsu and the Guild reunite to defend Tenrou Island from Grimoire Heart's infiltration. **Wendy and Carla temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. **Pantherlily temporarily joins Team Natsu. **Laxus Dreyar temporarily joins Team Natsu. Capture Velveno After accepting a request from Count Balsamico, the team, with Wendy Marvell, Carla, Elfman Strauss and Warren Rocko, attends a ball in Balsamico Palace in order to capture the escaped convict, Velveno. *'Status': Success **Wendy, Carla and Elfman temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. **Warren Rocko temporarily joins Team Natsu. Deliver the Gold The team accepts a job of delivering and guarding a freight cart filled with gold as it travels across the country. *'Status': Success **Wendy and Carla temporarily rejoin Team Natsu. **Erza and Gray temporarily leave Team Natsu. Stop Some Bandits The team accepts a request that asks them to stop a group of bandits. *'Status': Success **"Michelle Lobster" temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Some Thieves The team accepts a request that asks them to capture a group of gold thieves. *'Status': Success **Natsu, Lucy and Happy temporarily leave Team Natsu. References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Unofficially Titled Articles